Aceitável
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Remus Lupin só tirou um "aceitável" em toda sua vida. E isso, lógico tinha que ser culpa de seu querido amigo Sirius Black. SLASH


**Título**: Aceitável.

**Autora:** Naylas2

**Classificação**: PG-13

**Categoria: **Época do Marotos, 2º Challenge HP – Ships Secundários

**Capítulos**: one-shot

**Completa?** [X] Sim [ ] Não.

**Resumo:** Remus Lupin só tirou um "aceitável" na vida e isso, lógico, tinha que ter sido culpa de seu caro amigo Sirius Black.

**N/A:** Nossa, finalmente...minha primeira slash de Harry Potter com minha mais nova paixão, culpa da mana gra e da Olg'Austen, a quem eu quero dedicar essa fic. Espero que gostem, xuxus.

**XXX**

Por mais que odiasse admitir, existiam certos momentos em que ele perguntava a Merlin, por que diabos se tornara amigo de Sirius. Esse era um deles.

- Remy?

Talvez se ele ignorasse, o amigo simplesmente desistiria.

- Remy?

Talvez se ele imaginasse, ele seria transportado para a final do jogo de quadribol que ele estava perdendo só para fazer esse maldito trabalho.

- Remy?

Talvez se ele desejasse com vontade, Sirious engasgaria com a própria saliva e sofreria uma morte longa e dolorosa.

- Remy!

- O QUÊ?

- Já acabou?

- Eu não consigo escrever com você me interrompendo a cada cinco segundos!

- Quanto falta?

- 40%.

- Mas eu estou entediado!

Percebe-se

- A vida não é só diversão, Pads.

- Sim, mãe. Desculpe, mãe.

Lupin apenas revirou os olhos com o comentário.

- Não acredito que eles me deixaram aqui! - Parecia que o protesto de Sirius estava longe de acabar.

- Você está de castigo, lembra-se?

- Oh, como eu me lembro! - Sirius abriu um largo sorriso por ter deixado uma lufa careca com uma poção que deu errado. - Foi bem -feito. Ninguém abraça o grande Sirious Black e sai ileso! Odeio Lufos!

- E sonserinos. - Lupin sugeriu.

- E sonserinos. - Repetiu.

- E corvinais.

- Corvinos idiotas!

Agora o loiro teve que rir.

- Você tem muito ódio no coração.

- E você tem pouco. Você é bonzinho demais, Moony.

- Você fala como se fosse algo ruim.

- É uma coisa ruim!Você só faz coisas para deixar os outros felizes! E a sua felicidade? E o que você quer fazer?

- Eu QUERO terminar esse trabalho, Sirius.

- Não, não quer. - Lupin teve que engolir a seco agora. História da Magia não era exatamente sua matéria preferida.

- Eu tenho uma reputação a zelar.

- Que reputação? Você é um maroto.

É, no fundo ele tinha razão.

- Você poderia...apenas...ficar quieto?

- Certo!

Lupin suspirou de alivio mas voltou a prender a respiração ao sentir Sirius se debruçando sobre ele.

- O...O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO?

- Bom, você quer terminar isso, não quer?

- É...é...

- Então, se eu te ajudar... Você termina mais rápido. Nós dois saímos ganhando.

- Certo... - Ele tentou, realmente tentou com todas as forças, mas sua concentração parecia ter desaparatado daquele lugar. O peito nu de Sirius ( Quando foi que ele tirou a camisa? ) estava completamente pressionado contra as suas costas e os cabelos negros do rapaz caíam-lhe no pescoço do outro, fazendo-o se arrepiar.

- Que foi? - Sirius percebeu o desconforto do amigo.

- Seu...Hum...Cabelo, ele está me fazendo cócegas.

- Sinto muito. - Sirius respondeu, aparentando não estar sentindo nem um pouco, riu e reclheu-o com as mãos, jogando-o para trás, mas Lupin não sentiu o alívio esperado.

Sentia-se tão estúpido deixando-se abalar desse jeito. Mas ele já não podia negar mais. Não havia jeito. Estava completamente apaixonado pelo amigo. Não saberia dizer quando tal sentimento começou a pertubá-lo... Era simplesmente tão natural, tão gostoso, ficar perto do moreno que logo se tornou uma necessidade. Se Sirius Black fosse uma palavra seria pecado. Não há como descrevê-lo melhor. Ele é o melhor e o pior das coisas que já aconteceram com o loiro. Representava tudo que ele queria mas que nunca poderia ter. Tentador, muito tentador. Mas Lupin pensara duas, três, quatro vezes sobre o assunto. Não estava disposto a arriscar uma amizade de anos por algo tão doentio assim. Era melhor tê-lo como amigo do que perdê-lo, certo? E além do mais ele tinha tudo que uma pessoa pudesse desejar, porque ele trocaria tudo isso por alguém tão sem graça feito Remus Lupin? A respota é simples, ele não trocaria.

- Tudo bem, Moony?

Lupin sentiu o rosto ficar rubro, não só de vergonha mas também de raiva. Sirius estava se divertindo com toda a situação, rindo. E não era engraçado, não era nem um pouco engraçado.

- Saia de cima de mim, Pads. - O loiro pediu entre os dentes.

- Por quê?

- Por que o que?

- Por que você quer que eu saia? - Falando essas exatas palavras, Sirius começou a mover o corpo para cima e pra baixo, provocando o amigo e gerando no corpo do outro uma reação um tanto quanto indesejada.

- SAIA DE CIMA! - Lupin gritou.

- Senão você... Vai fazer o quê? Me morder? - Sirius mordeu os lábios e levantou uma das sobrancelhas, enquanto começava a deslizar uma das mãos pelo peitoral do outro.

- Não me tente, Sirius. - Lupin engoliu em seco o gemido quando a mão do amigo desceu, penetrando-lhe a calça. - Uuuh. - Fechou os olhos. - Por quê?

- Eu sempre quis fazer isso...- Sua outra mão agora passeava pelo pescoço do outro. Em poucos minutos sua lingua estava na orelha de Lupin. - Eu quero ouvir, Remy...

Lupin deixou-se perder com o toque do amigo, algo tão desejado e tão esperado. Quase como um sonho. Talvez ele tenha desmaiado em cima de seu livro de história da magia. Não seria uma coisa muito difícil de se acontecer. E bom, se era um sonho, ele deveria aproveitar.

- Eu...eu te amo.

O troque cessou de imediato e o loiro percebeu que talvez isso não fosse o que Sirius queria ouvir.

- O que você disse? - O outro perguntou com cuidado.

- Nada, absolutamente nada. - Abriu os olhos com cuidado e o sorriso que estava estampado no rosto do amigo o surpreendeu totalmente.

- Você me ama!

- É, claro que sim. Você é meu amigo... - Lupin levantou-se, ficando cara a cara com o moreno.

- Amigos não fazem sexo, Moony. É isso que você quer? - Eles estavam tão próximos que dava pra sentir a respiração do outro esquentar-lhe a face.

- Eu não quero sexo, Pads. Não só sexo. - Lupin roçou os lábios no rosto do outro, evitando apenas a boca do outro, cozinhando-o.

- O que você quer?

- Eu quero ouvir, Sirius. Diga-me...

- Senão...

- Eu vou te morder. E não vou precisar da lua cheia para isso.

Sirius sorriu de orelha a orelha, fazia tempo que notara os olhares que o amigo lhe mandara e o enrusbecer de suas bochechas e estava mais do que curioso para saber no que isso ia dar. Esperou...três longos anos e nada. Sirius Black nunca foi nem nunca seria uma pessoa paciente. Não aguentava mais. Passara noites em claro imaginando qual seria o gosto do outro e uma vez acabou se masturbando com o tal pensamento. Mas ao contrário do que estava acostumado, não era só a parte física que o atraía, mas sim Lupin como todo. Gostava das conversas que tinha com ele, das manias, das qualidades e até dos defeitos... Agora...Isso estava ficando perigoso, amor era uma coisa perigosa, arriscada. Estaria ele pronto para isso? Hora de descobrir. Ele abriu a boca e as palavras saíram, simples assim.

- Eu também te amo, Rem.

O loiro não respondeu, apenas se jogou em cima do amigo, abraçando-o forte como se pudesse impedir que o sonho se desfizesse ou algo do tipo.

- Ei, ei ,ei ! Que significa isso? - Sirius riu alto, sentindo-se um pouco desconfortável.

- Desculpe, desculpe. Eu... - Ele o soltou todo envergonhado. - É melhor eu voltar para o meu trabalho agora, huh?

- Espera aí! Já não disse que ninguém abraça o grande Sirius Black e sai ileso?

Remus Lupin não reclamou. Definitivamente mereceria qualquer punição que o outro escolhesse.


End file.
